Revengeful heart
by Lady of the infinite weapons
Summary: Kisara Trafford didn't married Seto Kaiba because he was handsome, for love, not even for his money and power. Her wish was to seek revenge for her family. But she didn't know destiny would change everything...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. This is my first story written in English, so I hope you don't be mad at me for making some mistakes (I corrected some after my posting). But I sware I'm trying to be the best I can. I hope for many reviews and new friends. Just a little note: if you prefer, I have other version of this story written in Portuguese. I have 3 chapters written there. Anyway, enjoy it

Note 2: This story is based in a book, which has the same name: Revengeful Heart. I liked the story, so I made a different version. I changed the name of some characters and others were add. It has romance, drama, comedy, thriller, etc.

_Chapter 1 – Not such a good offer_

Kisara Trafford raised her arms, spawled and opoened her eyes. Already awaked, she threw the blakets to one side, cross over the bedroom, walking heavily, and sat at the armchair, near the window. Her breath formed steam circles at the glass while she looked the lawn covered of snow.

The day was cold and sad, but Kisara thrilled, like everything about Lammerton Manor caused emotion to her. There had been the family's home during seven generations, until Sir John, Kisara's father, the last male descendant of this lineage. She wished she had born a boy to perpetrate the family's name, like it happened other times.

But now there was no purpose thinking like this. Walking into the bathroom, she let the water run, remembering of her childhood days, when the day was so cold that she could wash herself just superficially. How could she be so naive that she didn't note the poverty slowly envolving her family's life? She couldn't blame herself entirelly, because her parents did everything to keep her confined to their limited world. Even her decision to look for a job almost make them faint, horrified.

- Work?! – said Sir John with surprise. – My daughter doesn't work.

- But we need money, dad. And the few I get will be better than nothing.

- I don't want to hear you talking about it anymore – her father answered. – We will have to save money, but I will continue to conduct this family.

Anyway, the fact of economize didn't help and finally came the day he decided to sell the house.

- Fortunatelly, it isn't mortgaged – he mumbled, with a little sadness, avoiding his wife's desolated look – and once the house was sold we will have enough money to buy a little propriety somewhere near here.

- And if we sell some of my jewelry? – Lady Trafford suggested.

- The best ones already gone. No, I am resigned: we will need to sell the house. I am sure we will get a good price.

Despite of Kisara had particularlly had doubts about it, she didn't say to her parents, because she knew none of them imagined how far life in Lammerton Manor was from the needs imposed by modern life. Actually, with the possible exception of some government department, she couldn't imagine someone who wanted to bend the responsability of this white elephant. Nevertheless she took leave from her father, so encouragedelly as she could, when she saw him disappear at the train, wishing with all her heart he could prove her fears were baseless.

Sir John had a terrible morning with his procurator and, feeling the need of amusing, he went to have lunch at his club.

He sat down, in bad temper, drinking whisky with soda while he thought abou his troubles, when he noticed a man sat at the oposite side, looking in a fixed way at him.

- I'm sorry for the intromission – he said after sometime – but I heard the waiter call you Sir Trafford, and I would like to know if you are Sir John Trafford.

- Yes, I am. Why?

- Because I had a friend, in Hong Kong, whose name was Clive Trafford, who often talked about an uncle. I lost contact with him when he came back here and I have hope you can tell me where I can find him.

- It's too late. - Sir John said. – Clive died in a car accident last year.

The man looked at him haunted and introduced condolences.

- It must have been a big stroke to you. He was your inheritor, wasn't he? He told me a lot about Lammerton Manor.

- Yes, we loved him – Sir John said. – It was good he didn't know that Lammerton Manor wouldn't be mine for much time. I am selling it, because of all these damned taxes...

The man looked conveniently friendly.

- Isn't there another way out?

- Nothing I can see.

The man gave a quick look at his watch.

- I hope you don't mind about my boldness after a so short knowledge, but, if you are alone, I would like to make company. It will be better I introduce myself. My name is Winster, Conrad Winster.

Enchanted with the possibility of talking to a man who had known his nephew, Sir John accepted the envitation; they sat at the table next to the window, and then he could watch Conrad Winster in a discret way. He have the appearance of thirty years old, strong, athletic posture, the ruddy face of an active man, but lover of the good amusements.

During the lunch, Winster encouraged Sir John to talk about the past glories from the Traffords and, at the coffee's time, they agreeded they could have met each other before.

- It's a pity I'm not a man with family – sticked out Winster -, or Manor would be perfect for me.

Embarrased, Sir John nodded in a negative way.

- I'm not trying to sell anything, I hope you understand this.

- I understand perfectly. I was just thinking loud. It's a bad habit! The fact is I'm looking for a way to make you mantain your house.

- I haven't thought about anything else these last three years.

- I could help you. – Winster inclined in his direction. – I work at the Stock Exchange, and the president of a company, who is one of my clients renounced other day because of his health and I guess you could work at his place.

- My dear friend, I know nothing about this work!

- There is no need you know these operations. Everything we need is someone to represent the company, a man which name and character are above any suspect. You will inspire confidence in our shareholders, be sure of it.

- I can't do this – protested Sir John. – It wouldn't be correct. I guess the person needs to have the least notion about this kind of business.

- I can assure you it's absolutely unnecessary. Everything that this job demands is to sign routine documents and refuse or aprrove certain transations. You would receive an annual salary, this is evident...

The sum was so elevated that Sir John reddened, embarassed.

- I don't have even a tenth of this money. It's too much for me.

- On the contrary. Men like you are necessary at the city, nowadays. I hope you accept my suggestion and think about my offer.

Aware of the mount in cash, there was no need of Sir John think more about the offer and, when Winster and him take leave from each other, it was already decided that he would assume the company's presidency next week.

In less than a month, everthing changed in Manor. Sir John received documents which has a valuable appearance, and everytime Kisara walked into the library she saw her father in an adapt and pompous way, signing them. In spite of she has tried to find out what was the cause of all this change, her father just pointed the finger to her and said women shouldn't occupy their little heads with business. After sometime, Kisara concluded that her father really knew nothing about business.

The first opulence signals began to appear soon. A young woman of the neighborhood was hired as a maid and the siverware was all withdrawn from the packing-boxes, polished and put at the main rooms again; the old curtains and the consumed carpets weere recuperated; the rotten greenhouses were fixed and were full of flowers and fruits like at the glory times.

Manor looked unbelievable now in all its confort and, despite of Kisara wish to know how long all this would last, she prepared herself to live and enjoy each one of these days.

After a bath and ready for a breakfast, she went down the large stairs when she saw the village police officer still at the entrance hall.

Sir John was holding a briefcase full of documents; beside him, his wife.

- Good morning everyone – said Kisara uncertain. – Is there anything wrong?

Her mother rubbed her eyes, perplexed.

- I don't know, dear. Policeofficer Perkings wants your father to come along with him to the police delegacy to give a deposition.

- About what?

- About the company – said Sir John, before his wife could answer.

- Why can't you clear your doubts here? – Despite of Kisara had made the question to her father, she looked to Perkings, who changed his posiotion, angry.

- Not at the local delegacy, miss Trafford. The deposition will be taken by Interpol

- Interpol? – This time Kisara looked at her father.

- Why they want to see you?

- I don't know, dear – despite he was constrained, Sir John answered jovialy. – But whatever this is, there is no need to concern about it. Soon we will know what is the subject.

Her father left and, when she saw him leave at the police car, Kisara had the strange sensation of foresse a tragedy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys. Sorry to keep you waiting, I've been very busy with my school tasks, but now I'm in vacation and I have plenty of time to write. I hope that everybody who sent me reviews continue to accompany this. And I hope for new reviewers, of course. Like I said, this is my first story in English, so don't be so mad at me, if I make some mistakes, please?

Note 2: This story is based in a book, which has the same name: Revengeful Heart. I liked the story, so I made a different version. I changed the name of some characters and others were add. It has romance, drama, comedy, thriller, etc. I don't own Yu-gi-oh OR the book "Revengeful heart"

And, of course, thank you to everybody who sent me reviews and who is reading but didn't send comments.

_Chapter 2 - Kisara's father destiny_

It was a February afternoon, three months later of the previous happenings, when the members of the jury return to occupy their seats at the court of justice. There was agitation at the room, full of people. Kisara inclined to her front side when the members of the jury got up.

- Have the jury came to a verdict? - asked the judge.

- We have, your owner. The jury find the defendant guilty.

A low murmur of voices raised at the court of justice and suffocated the desperate exclamation of Lady Trafford. Dizzy, Kisara heard the judge pronounce the sentence of five years in prison and his voice seemed to come from very far away. Just when Conrad Winster helped her to get up, she noticed that the court room slowly was getting empty. Everyone came back silently to the small apartment they had sold during the trial. Kisara took Winster to the visitor's room while her mother got into the bedroom.

Leaving on a table her purse and her gloves, Kisara, desolated, threw herself on an armchair.

- I can't believe it! How they could consider my father guilty? He had so few notion about what happened at that company as a child.

Winster revealed at his eyes his sympathy.

- Unfortunately, the jury judged only the facts. Someone from your father's company tried to buy stocks from a very powerful foreign multinational company in an illegal way, which ended up damaging this company. When the stoke was discovered, Interpol was called and your father, as the company's owner, end up taking the guilty.

- But did my father have knowledge about this action?

- I don't know. But without your father's permission this could never happen.

- But he would never do something like this!

- In my opinion, he signed some documents which he didn't understand the content and, this way, he was involved in the case.

- But so...

- Unfortunately, the company's owner which was prejudice is very obstinate and he could make that your father was judged with severity.

- With severity? This is the cumulus, what a great irony!

Kisara's mother came in at this moment.

- Can't we make an appellation, Mr. Winster?

- I wouldn't advice it, but it doesn't cost asking a counsel to a lawyer. - Winster looked intentionally at Kisara. - I would do anything to help your father, but it is impossible. If you want to know the lawyer's opinion, I can look for him.

Kisara looked at him, her eyes were shining of emotion.

- Thank you, we shouldn't accept anything more from you. You already did a lot for us, I'm grateful.

- I would like to deal with this. I feel responsible for all this trouble. If I hadn't suggested your father's name, I believe none of this would happen.

- It wasn't your fault, Mr. Winster, situation had reached this point.

- I don't feel guilty. But if I at least imagined someone was buying stocks from other company this way, I...

- It's unbelievable my husband had been charged of signing documents which nature he didn't know.

- If certain information hadn't become known, nothing would have been discovered. The company's profit would increase a lo ad some people would have benefits. Unfortunately, there was a secrecy break. That's why everything get wrong.

- Everything is so unfair! - Kisara started to cry. - If it wasn't for the testimony of the other company president, Seto Kaiba, I'm sure...

- He was just executing his obligation as a witness.

- He did more than this! He felt pleasure in torturing my father at the trial, he made everyone see dad as a vile person, someone who should go to the electric chair.

- Kaiba seemed too cruel - Lady Trafford agreed. - His words were unnecessary pitiless.

- You are being too soft, mom. It was the most violent attack I've ever seen. It wasn't enough for him to prove daddy was guilty, he faced the case as is it was a personal thing.

- It was a personal thing, Kisara. His company was the one prejudiced.

While she talked, Kisara remembered the entrepreneur's tall and thin appearance, his beautiful face, his cowl look, his firm mouth and his fulminating metallic blue eyes. She could hear again his strident and sarcastic voice while he gave his testimony in an implacable way.

Slowly, the jury let itself to hypnotize by his attractive voice, by his powerful personality. Kisara would never forget his satisfaction air when the verdict was pronounced and when he left the the court room without even look at his father, sit at the defendant seat and which life he just ruined.

- You shouldn't be so severe with Kaiba. - Winster's voice interrupted her thoughts. - He is young and ambitious ans the company is very important to him. I know he proceed like this more professionally than anything else.

- So, why didn't you defend my father?

- I offered me, but he refused.

Lady Trafford left the house with the excuse of making some tea and, when she closed the door, Winster sat in front of Kisara.

At the occasion when they were introduced to each other, he became impressed about how a creature so lovely could be Sir John's daughter, because he imagined her much more taller and strong, horsemanship practising as many other girls from the society. Her silhouette and the delicate face framed by white hair not only surprise him, as made that he wanted to know her better, and the complete disinterest from the young woman for him, as a man, helped to increase still more his desire.

As a thirty-five years old man, Winster came to an age that he wasn't interested about superficial relationships and love advenures. When he knew Kisara, he sae her as the perfect housekeeper he intended to buy. Her beauty and refined education from the girl would be a perfect complement for his fortune and intelligence.

- I'm sorry to ask, miss Trafford, but...

- You don't think after all of this, you shouldn't call me Kisara?

Winster smiled, satisfied.

- I would be enchanted. But just if you call me Conrad. I would ask you if you and your mother, by chance, have plans for the future.

She denied with the head.

- We don't know yet if dad will go bankrupt. If this happens, we have nothing to sell, except the house that we intend to neciociate immediately.

Winster sighed. It never occurred to him that they could sell the house, because he imagined to live there with Kisara at the future.

- Would you consider me as a probable customer?

- You? - With fear of hurting him with her surprise, because she find out how sensible Winster was about his need of affirming himself socially, Kisara precipitately completed:

- I mean, you don't have family and this house is so big...

- With a wife and children, no man could wish a better place to live.

- So are you thinking about getting married?

- I hope one day to do it, unless you have any objection.

Kisara blushed.

- Of course not. But you look so secure and sucessfulwithout a wife, that I can't imagine you settled at the tranquillity of a home.

- There are people you couldn't imagine that they would marry, but they did. If until today it didn't happen to me is because I never fell in love with someone.

Although Kisara understood the indirect insinuation, she didn't give to it any importance and continued to keep the conversation about the house.

- I couldn't let you buy it. It is too big. You just want to do it to help us.

He smiled. - So there is nothing else I can say. Can I ask you which are your plans?

- Finding a little apartment at Domino and find a job. However, I don't know what it could be.

Winster looked at her for a moment and said:

- You could be an excellent model.

- It is need prepare.

- I don't believe you need it, your natural talents are enough to do it.

He stopped when Lady Trafford came back with a tray, because he realized Kisara didn't want to talk about the future in front of her mother. After drank tea, Winster took leave from them and before leaving he wrote a name at the card and give it to Kisara.

- Go ahead and look for this man. I will talk to him at the middle time and I'm sure he will find you a job.

Kisara looked at he card.

- Despoir? But he is the best dressmaker from Domino. I don't have courage to look for him!

- Nonsense. If he accept you, it will be because you really have value. Will you see your father tomorrow morning?

- Yes.

- So I call you later.

While she was alive, Kisara never would forget her last visit toher father. The next weeks after his prison had really transformed him. The man with young spirit took place to an old man with a heavy walk, very nervous and harsh. Besides all of it, there was his self-punishment attitude.

Kisara felt that she could support everything, unless the vision of those white hands with blue veins, trembling over the table, while he talked to her.

Kisara and her mother returned at the same time to their mansion to start the painful work of tiding up the personal objects quickly to do the public sale. The few employees, recently hired, were fired; so, they just depended on themselves for the task.

While her mother was busy with the final arrangements, she went to Domino to find an apartment. Most of them she saw were too expensive and no one could live at the cheapest ones. Finally she find out a small apartment provided with furniture at a good neighborhood. The difference between the new house and Manor bitter her heart.

Despite of this fact, she came back to the hotel felling more excited. When she took the elevator, a worker from the hotel give ger many written messages from Winster, asking her to get in touch with him.

For a moment, Kisara had the sensation of seeing a tragedy and, running to the phone at the entrance hall from the hotel, dialed Conrad's number. She was answered immediately.

- It is about your father - he said without preambles. - He suffered a heart attack. The doctor from the prison called your mother and she give me the notice. Where are you now?

- At the hotel.

- Wait for me, I'll be there shortly.

It seemed that time didn't pass until the moment when he arrived.

- Bad news, Kisara. I'm apprehensive.

- You want to mean...

- Yes, Kisara, your father died this afternoon.

She inclined and Conrad helped her.

- I'm sorry to give you this kind of notice, but there was no other way.

- I understand - she mumbled. - It is terrible daddy had died alone, and worse than that, in a prison.

- I know. - Winster looked at her with a deep compassion. - I take you home. You need to be with your mother.

Grateful, she accepted the courtesy. She tied up her baggage quickly, returning rapidly.

Until the moment they left Domino, she wasn't with disposition to talk. Her first words about the undertaker Seto Kaiba.

- If it wasn't for him, daddy would be alive. All those terrible things he said should have influenced the jury. - Kisara kept in silence for some instants, after she continued. - I never thought I could hate someone like I hate Kaiba. If there was any way to get revenge, I would do it.

- Don't torture yourself with this. He was just protecting his company.

- He went too far - she said coldly. Winster didn't answer, and Kisara dipped into a deep silence.

* * *

The next days were like a nightmare. Winster insisted in remaining in Manor to the funeral from Sir John and the possessions public sale. Kisara felt that nevermore she could do it without his support, after all the humiliation she suffered.

With Sir John's bankruptcy, the money gained with the possessions selling was used to pay the injured shareholders. When everything was solved, Kisara and her mother went t Domino, just with the support of a small allowance, practically insufficient to the women survival.

Winster got horrified when he knew the small apartment Kisara bought. He didn't like the landed property, besides, he didn't like the owner. Kisara, however, didn't admit criticisms to Mrs. Cooper, who proved to have a good heart, despite of her apparent coldness.

The flowers Kisara cultivated, at the garden from the living room, were almost arising. They were appearing shyly to the light and they look like Kisara's new life in a world that was strange and uncertain.


End file.
